Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, and Harry's Surprise
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Severitus!:D Lily wasn't as faithful as she seemed to James. Better than the summary. AU to an extent. Featuring Manipulative!Dumbles, Good!Lucius and Narcissa, and Overprotective!Severus! Was once known as JakesGirl2010.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yeah...I soooooooooo don't own it. :C

Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, and Harry's Surprise

Chapter One

December 1st, 1979

I watched as she sat up in bed. She kept the blanket pressed against her body. The moonlight flitted through the window, transforming her beautiful auburn hair into a luminous white. She turned her face to look out the window. "We can't keep doing this, Severus." She didn't even look at me as she tore my heart out with her words.

I sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why? Lily, I love you!"

She finally looked at me. Her green eyes showed no emotion nor did her beautiful face. "Sev, I love you, too. But...I'm marrying James _tomorrow_! I can't keep sneaking around with you like this, it isn't fair to him! I'm ending this!"

I grabbed my boxers from the floor and pulled them on hastily. I stood from the bed and glared at Lily. "Merlin, Lils! What do you see in Potter? He's an arrogant toe rag who isn't worth your time of day!"

Lily stood from the bed, dragging the covers with her. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that about my fiance!"

"Me?" I scoffed. "You used to say that all the time in school! Up until..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Until what, Sev? Until you ruined our actual relationship by calling me a 'mudblood'?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at my bare feet. "Or," she said, her voice ice cold. "was it when you went and got that disgusting Mark on your arm?"

My onyx eyes met her emerald ones, "You know that I'm not loyal to him!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "You know that I'm a spy for Dumbledore!"

"Like that makes up for all of the things you've had to do!" She started to frantically grab her clothes off of the floor. She then began to get dressed. "For the things you've done! It doesn't make up for the Unforgivables you've used! It doesn't make up for the murders you've committed, either!"

I didn't have anything to say to that. I just looked her. Lily shook her head and walked towards the door to my apartment. "Good bye, Sev."

About Three Months Later, The Leaky Cauldron

"Well, Mrs. Potter. To what do I owe this _wonderful_ surprise?" I sneered at Lily, trying to mask my broken heart.

Lily glared at me. "Cut the crap, Sev. I'm pregnant."

I just stared at her. "Well," I snap coldly. "Congratulations. I'm sure Potter is thrilled!"

Lily looked up at me. "He is-"

I couldn't contain my emotions any longer. I screamed, "I can't believe you, Lily! I can't believe that you'd break my heart, tell me you're never gonna see me again, and then, to cap it all off, you come waltzing in here saying 'I'm pregnant' and you expect me to be happy for you and Potter! I-"

"Sev!" She screamed at me, effectively cutting off my tirade. "It's yours!"

We stared at each other for a moment or so. Finally, I broke the silence by stammering, "W-what?"

"It's yours, Sev," she sighed.

"How do you know?"

She sighed again. "I did a paternity spell."

I took a good long look at her. "You don't seem too happy about this."

She looked at me with cold eyes. "Because I'm not."

"You're not gonna...you know...?"

"Abort? No. James and I are going to keep it."

I nodded, then what she said finally clicked. "What do you mean 'James and I'?"

"James is my husband. We are both going to keep our child."

I blanched. "You're not going to tell him that that child is mine?!" I shouted, outraged.

"No, Sev, I'm not! He was so happy when I told him I was pregnant that I couldn't tell him that he wasn't the father!"

I stared at her, stunned. "You're unbelievable!"

She averted her gaze. "Do you wanna know the sex?"

I flung my hands in the air. "Sure. why not?"

"A boy."

"Am I at least allowed to see my son?"

"No."

I stood up to leave. "Just bloody fantastic. I hope you and Potter and _my_ son have a great life." And with that, I left the inn.

August 10th, 1980

I couldn't stop smiling. I looked down at the picture of my newborn son. He was so beautiful. His wide green eyes looked up at me and if I looked close enough, I could see flecks of my black in those emeralds. His hair was a dark ebony that stuck up in all directions just like mine did if it was kept short. Thankfully, he had Lily's nose.

I turned the picture over and saw that Lily had written his name for me on the back. It read, "Harry James Potter. Born the 31st of July, 1980." I glared at the writing and flipped the picture back over so I could look at my beautiful son again. I kissed the picture softly. Picture Harry scrunched up his face and smiled up at me. I conjured up a frame and put the picture inside of it. I sat down on my bed and just watched as Picture Harry yawned and fell asleep. I set the frame gently on my bedside table and turned out the lights in my bedroom, magically. Turning on my side, I looked at the picture of my sleeping son once more. I brushed my fingers lightly over the glass. "Good night, Harry. Daddy loves you." With that, I fell asleep.

November 1st, 1981

Dark Lord Vanquished

By: Rita Skeeter

_Last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived at the Potter residence in Godric's Hallow. This reporter believes that Mr. James Potter, a well known Aurorat the Ministry, told his wife, Lily, to take their 15 month old son, Harry, to try to leave while he distracted You-Know-Who. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter was subjected to the Killing Curse, moments later. Mr. Potter's remains were found in the entrance way, while Lily's were found upstairs in what we believe to be was young Harry's nursery._

_Young Harry, now an orphan, has been sent to live with the only relatives that are still alive. The relatives are his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, and her family. They are Muggles. Merlin only knows how the entire Wizarding Community will...(for the rest of the story, turn to page 12)_

I stared at the paper, feeling numb. My son, my little boy, my infant son, was going to live with Muggles! _Harry should be coming to live with me! I'm his father!_Not that anyone knew that I was Harry's father. I grabbed my one and only picture of my son. "Harry," Picture Harry looked up at me and smiled. "I swear to you on your mother's grave, I will save you from those Muggles. You will be with your Daddy."

**A/N: Yes, I know, not all of my stories are finished. But I really wanted to get this up. I promise, Hush, My Prince and Welcome To My Lifewill continue to be updated. I honestly have been dying to post this. I typed this chapter towards the end of September and it's now December 11, so...I'm really proud of myself that I held on to this for so long:D. Ok, Read&Review. Bye!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned it, Snape would be Harry's dad and Harry would've gotten married to Draco instead of Ginny.

Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, and Harry's Surprise

Chapter Two

Saturday April 30, 1983

_Two and a half years. Two and a half bloody years!_ I stared at the head of child services at the Ministry of Magic with a look of complete and utter loathing. The old woman shuffled through the papers on her desk and swirled a vile that contained my memories of mine and Lily's conversation that Harry was, indeed, mine. "Mr. Snape," she wheezed. "May I see your family tapestry once more, please?" Sneering slightly, I handed her the miniature version of my family tapestry. She looked over it once again. Her ancient eyes traveling down towards the bottom. There, she found my picture, along with Lily's. However, there was no line that indicated marriage between us. Then, right underneath our pictures, was Harry. In fact the name on the tapestry was "Harry Isaac Snape". "Well," the old woman said at last. "It would appear that Harry Potter is in fact your son." I cheered and did a little happy dance in my head. "Here is the warrant that enables you to claim custody and the warrant that gives you the right to take him away from his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin." She handed me the two papers and dismissed me with a wave of her shirveled hand.

Walking out of the office, I jumped and punched the air with joy. Once regaining my composure, I set off towards the exit. I was just in the Ministry lobby when I saw a head of white blonde hair. Smiling I called to my old friend and fellow spy. "Lucius!" He looked up and smiled at me, gently tugging a tiny blonde boy behind him by the hand.

"Severus," Lucius said, pulling me in for a brief hug. "What brings you to the Ministry?"

"My son. I finally have the papers that will allow me to go and get him." I told my friend, grinning ear to ear.

Lucius returned my grin. "Congratulations, Sev. You'll make an amazing father. You hear that, Dragon?" Lucius bent down and picked up his three year old son. "You're going to have a new friend soon."

Draco turned his cherub face towards his father. "Weally, Papa?" Lucius nodded. "Yay!" Draco clapped his hands and smiled. He turned his murcury eyes to me. "What my fwiends name, Sev'us?"

Smiling at my godson I told him. "His name is Harry, Draco."

"Hawwy," Draco repeated with a nod, as if trying to make sure he remembered the name. "When me meet Hawwy?"

"Soon."

"Well, Sev, it was good to see you, but I need to get upstairs to work." Lucius said good naturedly.

I glanced up at the clock and saw that I had, unintentionally, made Lucius late for work. "I'm sorry, Lucius. I didn't mean to keep you. I should be going back to school anyway. I need to make sure that everything's set up for when I go and get Harry this afternoon."

"Call us in about a week so Draco and Harry can meet and play." Lucius called over his shoulder.

"I will!" Striding up to the fire places, I grabbed a handfull of Floo Powder and tossed it into the flames. Stepping inside, I called, "Severus Snape's rooms, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I opened my eyes just in time to catch myself on my mantel. _No matter how many times I Floo, I always manage to fall! Please, let Harry be more lucky with Floo travel than I am._ Looking around the living room, I smiled. If a student were to step into my rooms, they'd probably die of shock. Instead of cobwebs and torture devices that they expect from the dungeon bat, my rooms were done in nice, airy colors. The liviing room had a sand colored carpet, ocean blue walls, the chairs and sofa were a nice tan, and the coffee and side tables were made of silver metal and glass.

The kitchen was a modern Muggle kitchen, with all of the appliances running on magic instead of electricity. The dining room had a cherry wood table that was big enough for four people to sit at comfortably.

Walking down the hallway, humming to myself, I glanced to look at my bedroom. It was the only place that I allowed my Slytherin side to show through. The carpet was the same color of that in the living room, as was all of the carpeting in the rooms, the walls were done in a dark beige. On the walls, I had Slytherin banners and pennants hanging here and there. My king sized bed had a black wrought iron frame and emerald green silk bedding. I glanced towards the tank that was sitting on top of my dresser. Inside, was my beautiful rattle snake, Hydra. I walked up to the tank and removed the lid. Sticking my hand inside, I allowed Hydra to slither up my arm. "Hello, Hydra." The snake flicked her tongue out at me and rattled her rattle. "My son is coming here later today. You must be careful with him." My familiar butted her head against my shoulder and let her tongue flick my cheek. I took that as a good thing and placed her back into her tank, placing the lid back on top.

Walking out of my room, I turned to the door that was right next to mine. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. I smiled softly as I stepped inside. _Harry's room._ There was a full sized bed in the corner. On the opposite wall, was a dresser that was fully stocked with clothing and pajamas for Harry. At the end of the bed was a toy chest that was filled with toys for him to play with. Next to the bed, was a tiny bookshelf filled with both Muggle and Wizard fairy tales. The walls were white, as was the bedding. The walls and bedding would change to Harry's favorite color once he got here.

I exited Harry's room and went back to the living room. Glancing at the clock on the mantel, I saw that it was almost time for me to go and get Harry. I left the living room to go and take a quick shower and change into some Muggle clothes. Finally finished with my shower and changing, I made my way over to the mantel. Before I grabbed the Floo Powder, I grabbed a picture frame that was sitting on the mantel. Picture Harry smiled up at me. "I'm coming to get you, Harry. I'm sorry it took so long. But, Daddy's coming to get you." Setting the frame down gently, I grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. Stepping inside, I hollered, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Stepping into the pub, I glanced around and noted that it was fairly empty. I shrugged, knowing that everyone would be at work, and made my way to the back alley. Once there, I turned sharply on the spot, and Apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

I appeared on an empty street. I took in my surroundings and shivered. It was so perfect, it was unnerving. I walked briskly passed the cookie cutter houses and made my way up the walk of Number 4. I knocked on the door three times and waited patiently. I felt in my jacket pocket and made sure I had both of the warrants. _Thank Merlin, I really didn't want to go back and get them. _I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the door open. In the doorframe stood Petunia Dursley. "Yes? May I help you?" She asked polietly with a kind smile.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey, Tuney. Remember me? It's Sevvie."

"Sevvie? Oh, my, goodness! Look at you! You're all grown up!" She put her hands on my shoulders and hugged me. She pulled back. "Well, don't just sit there like a bump on a log! Come in!" She stepped back and let me cross the threshold. Looking around at the place, I winced. It was just too clean for my taste. Sterile, like a hospital. Petunia led me into the living room. I saw that a very large child was playing with some toys in the corner. I looked around and didn't see any sign of Harry. "That," Petunia said, gesturing towards the large boy. "Is my three year old son Dudley. Isn't he precious?"

I glanced at Petunia out of the corner of my eye. "Down right...angelic."

"Thank you," Petunia giggled. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you, Petunia, I'm fine. I actually am here on more official matters."

"Official matters?" Petunia repeated, sitting herself down on the couch. She gestured for me to take a seat in a chair and I complied. "What do you mean?"

As I opened my mouth to speak, I was cut of by a loud wail. "No! That's my teddy! Give it back, fweak!" I spun around to face the corner that the child was sitting. Dudley was now standing over a small boy, who looked no older than one. The smaller boy was crying and clutching at his shoulder where he was hit.

"Harry!" Petunia shouted. "You leave Dudley alone and go finish the chores!"

My eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face when I heard Harry mutter, "Yes, Aunt Petunia, I sowwy." Harry stood up, sniffling and sobbing, and toddled out of the room towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Now, then," Petunia said, turning her attention back to me. "You were saying?"

I glared at the woman, dug in my pockets for the warrants, shoved the papers at Petunia, and followed after Harry. What I saw in the kitchen was awful. Harry, not even three years old, was standing at the sink doing dishes. He wasn't even tall enough to reach the sink, so he was standing on a chair. Harry's clothes were at least ten sizes too big and I deduced that they were Dudley's old clothes that didn't fit Dudley any more.

Once Harry was done with the dishes, he climbed off of the chair and headed off to a corner where a broom was kept and he started sweeping the floor. "Harry?" I called softly. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked up at me with wide, slightly fearful, eyes. "My chowes, siw."

"Why are you doing the chores? You aren't even three!"

"Have to. Uncle Vewnon get mad at me if I don't do chowes."

I was about to say something else, but Harry went back to sweeping the floor. Shaking my head, I left the kitchen and went back to the living room. I was trembling with rage when I saw Petunia. "Why," I asked in my most venomous voice that even had seventh years wetting their pants. "Is my almost three year old son doing the housework?"

Petunia shrugged. "Well, Vernon wouldn't let me keep the boy otherwise. Besides, I don't see you doing anything to get him before now."

I cracked my neck. "It took my two and a half years to get those warrants." I growled thourgh clenched teeth. "I have been trying to get Harry since the day Lily and Potter were killed!"

Petunia huffed. "Well, take him. Vernon and I certainly don't want him."

"I'll gladly take him out of this God forsaken hovel! Where is his room, I will grab his things and we will leave."

Petunia shrugged and stood up. Gesturing me to follow her, she led me to the stairs. I went to go up but she grabbed my arm and pointed to the cupboard that was underneath the stairs. Gasping slightly, I opened the door to find a blanket on the floor and a black teddy bear with green eyes next to the blanket. Both needed a good washing. I picked up the blanket and saw that it was Harry's baby blanket. Lily had monogramed it "HIS". However, I knew that to James it had read, "HJP". I stretched my arm and grabbed the bear. I smiled when I realized that it was the bear I had sent to Lily to give to him. I turned to Petunia. "Is this all?" She nodded, looking as though she had swallowed a lemon. "I'll get Harry and we'll leave."

I stood and went back into the kitchen. Harry was sitting crossed legged on the floor and panting slightly. "Harry?" Harry snapped his head up at the sound of my voice. Harry looked at the blanket and bear in my hands and his eyes filled with tears.

"No! Please no take blankie and Beba! I be good! I finish all my chowes now!" Harry was sobbing frantically at this point.

I rushed to him and dropped to my knees, sitting beside him. "Harry, I'm not taking your blankie or Beba. I'm here to take you away from here."

Harry sniffled and looked at me. Smiling at the little boy, I handed him the blanket and bear, to prove that I wasn't going to take them away. Harry wrapped the blanket around him and hugged the bear tightly to his chest. The bear was almost as big as him. "What you name?" Harry asked, nuzzling his face into Beba's fur.

"Harry, I'm your Daddy. I've come to take you to live with me at my home." I looked down at Harry. Not really knowing how he would react. I certainly didn't expect his actual reaction. He flung himself into my chest and started crying.

I wrapped my arms around the little body and held it tight. I grabbed the discarded blanket and Beba and stood up with Harry in my arms. I placed Harry on my right hip, supporting his bottom with my right arm, and handed him Beba. Harry held on to one of Beba's arms and continued to sob into my shoulder. I shrunk the blanket and placed it in my pocket, casting a spell on my pocket so the blanket wouldn't fall out. I sat down in a kitchen chair and pulled out my handkerchief. I tilted Harry's face up and started wiping his face of the tears and snot. Once Harry calmed down to where he only hiccuped now and then did he ask, "We go now, Daddy?"

Smiling lovingly at the boy, I nodded. I pocketed the handkerchief and stood up. Supporting Harry's bottom with my right arm and rubbing his back soothingly with my left hand, I walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Harry hid his face in my neck and clutched my jacket for dear life when he saw Petunia. _What did these Muggles do to him? _Glaring at the woman I hissed, "I'll be back with Ministry officials after I find out what you and your family have done to my son." She didn't answer me, she just held the door open for me.

I breezed past the horse like woman and sneered at her on the way out. I just stepped out of the doorframe when I felt the door hit my back as Petunia slammed the door shut. I looked down and saw that Harry was shivering. "Harry? Are you cold, son?" Harry looked up at me and nodded. "Okay, hold on." I walked down the path and onto the side walk. I set Harry on his feet and unzipped my jacket. Wrapping Harry up in the jacket, I picked him back up and he nuzzled into my chest.

"Tank you, Daddy." Harry muttered, sleepily.

I smiled at my sleepy toddler and kissed him. "Sleep for a little bit, baby. I'll wake you when we get home." Harry nodded and allowed his droopy eyes to close. I glanced around the street and spun on the spot.

I opened my eyes and looked around Hogsmead Villiage. I headed up towards the school at a comfortable pace, giving Harry some more time to nap.

I walked through the gates of the school and smiled brightly. At this point, I started quickening my pace. I walked by Hagrid's hut and saw him and Fang in his garden. "Harry," I whispered. "Wake up, Daddy wants you to meet a friend of his." Harry blinked blearily and grinned at me.

"Who Daddy?"

"Hagrid," I called to the half giant man. "Come here! I want you to meet someone!" Hagrid looked up at me and smiled. He lumbered over to where I stood and greeted me.

"Ello, Professor Snape. How are yeh this evenin'?"

"I'm good, Hagrid, thank you for asking. And you know you can call me Severus. There are no students around right now, they are either down in the village or they are all inside, eating lunch."

Hagrid smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I know, Sev, jus' a force o' habit from when all o' the students are around. Now, who'd yeh wan' me to meet?"

I adjusted Harry so that he was facing Hagrid. "Hagrid, this is my son, Harry Isaac Snape. However, you may know him as Harry Potter." I watched, slightly amused, as Hagrid's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Harry," I addressed the tiny child in my arms. "This is one of Daddy's friends and co-workers, Hagrid."

Harry smiled shyly at Hagrid. "Hi, Haggie." Harry waved a little then hid his face in my shoulder once more.

"I don' believe it, Sev. Harry Potter! Yer kid!" Hagrid rubbed his face with one of his hands. "Blimey."

"Yes, well, it looks like Lily wasn't as faithful to Potter that everyone made her out to be." I smiled ruefully.

Hagrid glared at me. "Don' go disrespectin' the dead, Sev."

"I won't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't've said that."

"Daddy?" Hagrid and I both turned our attention to Harry. "I no feel good."

"Okay, come on, Baby." I looked at Hagrid, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

Hagrid smiled. "Sure. Now go on!"

Hagrid waved me on as I trekked up the hill towards the front doors of the castle. "This you house?" Harry's voice was full of awe.

I chuckled. "No, Baby. This is a school Daddy teaches at. When you're big enough, you'll go here, too. But, Daddy also lives here."

"Oh. Okay."

Harry rested his head against my shoulder. I looked down and noticed that his cheeks were slightly flushed. Frowning, I gently laid the back of my hand on his forehead. "Baby, you're burning up! Come on, let's take you to see Madame Pomfrey."

I rushed inside, scaring some Hufflepuff first years in the process. I rushed up the stairs as quickly as I could without jostling Harry. Finally, I made it to the Fourth Floor and the Hospital Wing.

Walking through the open doors I called, "Poppy!"

I walked over to one of the beds and sat on the edge, waiting impaiteintly. A minute later, a confused Poppy Pomfrey walked out of her office and into the Hospital Wing. Her eyes widened as she saw a child in my arms. "Severus...who is that?"

Gently carressing Harry's soft hair lovingly, I told her. "This is my son, Harry Isaac Snape. However, you would most likely know him as Harry James Potter."

"Impossible! Lily would never have an affair!"

I coaxed Harry's head away from my shoulder. Carefully, I pushed back Harry's bangs until the lightening bolt scar showed clearly. Poppy gasped audibly. "That proves who he is, but not that he's your son!"

Slightly annoyed, I dug in the pockets of my jeans and pulled out the miniature version of my family tapestry. I handed it to her mutely. She stared at it for a long moment, then nodded, clearly satisfied at last. "Alright, Severus, I believe you. Now, what's wrong?"

"Harry has a high fever."

Poppy just nodded and gently took Harry from my reluctant arms. I saw Poppy eye me up and down. Cocking an eyebrow I snapped, "What?"

Poppy shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing. You just look so much handsomer in colors instead of those dungeon bat robes you insist on wearing." With that, Poppy set Harry on the next bed over and began checking the toddler.

After what she had said to me clicked in, I looked down at myself. I didn't really see anything all that special to be honest. I wore a green T-shirt, dark wash blue jeans, and my work boots. My hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of my neck. Self consiously, I reached up and pulled out the rubber band, allowing my long, ebony hair to fall into my face.

Hearing Poppy's noise of disgust shocked me out of my musing. I stood from the bed and made my way over to the perturbed witch. "What is it?"

Poppy turned her tear filled gaze on me. "He is malnourished, which explains why he looks one instead of almost three! He-as far as I can tell-has never been to a doctor before, meaning his immune system is dangerously weak! He has the flu, and that's not even the worst of it!" Poppy furiously scrubbed at the tears that had fallen.

"What do you mean 'that's not the worst of it'?" My heart clenched painfully. _Do I really want to know?_ I glanced at Harry. So small, so helpless, so sick. _I don't want to know; I _need_ to know._

"Severus, those monsters beat him!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned it, Snape would be Harry's dad and Harry would've gotten married Draco instead of Ginny.

Lily's Lie, Severus's Secret, and Harry's Surprise

Chapter Three

I gaped at Poppy in shock. "What?"

"Severus, Harry was beaten by those Muggles."

I couldn't speak. I just stared at nothing in particular in a state of shock. _How? How could people beat a baby?! _"Poppy, contact the Ministry's child service department. Send them your examination and then, make sure they are dispatched to the Dursley's _immediately_!"

Poppy nodded, "Of course, Severus." She went to her office straight away, leaving me with my thoughts. _Petunia will pay! Petunia will pay for the abuse she dealt out to my baby! _A loud whining brought me out of my reverie. I knelt at the bedside and cupped Harry's cheek. He flinched away from me and started sobbing, "No, pwease, I be good Uncle Vewnon. Pwease!" Poppy came back from her office.

Shell shocked, I stared at Poppy, awaiting an answer. "He's delirious from the fever. He was running a temperature of 40 degrees C (104 degrees F)."

"What do I do?" I finally realized, I didn't _know_ how to take care of a child!

Poppy smiled sympathetically at me. "Walk out of the room, wait a moment, then come back in calling 'it's ok, Harry, Daddy's here.' Or something along those lines."

I nodded and did as she said and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Charging back inside after a minute or two, I called, "Harry, it's ok! Daddy's here, Baby!"

Harry turned his sick hazed eyes on me. Shoving his arms out towards me he cried, "Daddy!" I captured the sick child in my arms and rocked him gently.

"Shh, shh, Harry it's ok now. Daddy is never going to leave you. I promise."

"Severus," I glanced up at the witch. "You'll be a great father. Harry is free to go. You know the potions that he'll need."

Nodding my thanks, I slowly made my way to down to my quarters. "Severus," Poppy called just before I walked out the door. I turned to her. "I'll let you know when they are taken into custody." I nodded and continued on my way. Thankfully, I didn't meet any first or second years on the way down. Today was a Hogsmead weekend so all of the students third years and above were in the village. I finally made it to the dungeons and walked up to the portrait that was the door to my rooms. Salazar Slytherin gazed down at me. "Password, young snake?"

Smirking slightly I said, "Harry Isaac Snape." Salazar nodded and swung inward, allowing me to step inside. I walked to my favorite chair and sat down, craddling Harry against my chest. Harry was sobbing and looked very pale. "Harry, shh, it's ok, Daddy's here," I cooed. Harry fidgeted and sobbed more. Sighing softly, I transfigured the chair I was sitting in into a rocking chair.

Rocking slowly, I spoke to my son, slightly desperate. "Harry, what do you want?" Harry raised his arms, silently begging me to cuddle him. Smiling lovingly, I happily obliged the sick toddler. "Do you want Daddy to sing to you?" Harry nodded his head from its place on my shoulder. I was shocked, I didn't think he'd agree. _Do you even remember how to sing? You haven't sang since you were in the Hogwarts choir during your sixth year. _I looked down into those wide, pleading eyes. _Well, even if you suck, he wouldn't know._

Taking a deep breath, I began. "_Lullaby, and goodnight, with red roses bedight, With lillies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lullaby and goodnight, your Daddy's delight, Shining angels beside my darling abide. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Daddy's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, you will awake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear._" As my bass voice finished the last note, I glanced down at my son. Harry was fast asleep.

I sat in that rocking chair for hours just watching Harry sleep on my chest. He was the sweetest child of his age I've ever seen. Sure, Draco was polite and cute, but Harry was so different. I had a feeling that Harry wouldn't mind being babied by me, considering how those Muggles treated him. _You can't baby him forever, Severus._ A voice that sounded oddly like Albus Dumbledore chided. _He has to grow up and fulfill his destiny._ Growling slightly, I told that voice to shut up, and I was happily shocked when it did.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it read 6:30; dinner was in a half an hour. I stood and deliberated for a few moments. I would have to tell Dumbledore eventually, and he would come down here himself if I didn't come to dinner. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. _I can't leave him alone. Not after I promised I would never leave him._ Sighing, I reluctantly made my way over to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder, I called as softly as I could, "Headmaster's office!"

Almost falling into the Dumbledore's office, I saw he was sitting at his desk, as usual. "Good evening, Severus." Dumbledore greeted, that blasted twinkle shining full blast. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Shaking my head, I sat down across from him. I heard a soft groan to my right and saw Harry was waking. I directed my attention back to Dumbledore and saw, with slight apprehension, that he was staring at Harry. The twinkle was missing from his gaze. "Severus, that had better not be who I think it is." The old man warned, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Who do you think this is, Albus?"

Albus turned his gaze on me. I flinched under the peircing blue gaze. "I think it is Harry Potter."

"You are half correct."

"Half?"

"This boy is _believed _to be Harry Potter. In reality, he is Harry Isaac Snape. My son."

I noticed that Dumbledore twitched upon hearing this. "You're lying," Dumbledore all but spat at me.

Sighing for about the millionth time that day, I pulled out my family tapestry and showed it to Dumbledore. "You know that those cannot be falsified, Albus."

Dumbledore sagged in his chair. "I see. And you are going to raise him?" I nodded. "And you are still going to teach Potions?" I nodded once again. "And, I can assume, you don't want to be assisted by any House Elves, correct?" I nodded again, bouncing Harry lightly in my arms as he started to whimper. "Good luck then." I stood to leave, cooing softly to Harry as I walked to the fireplace.

"Severus," Dumbledore called. I glanced over my shoulder at him. "He will fullfil his destiny when the time comes. You'll have to let him go." I didn't say anything. I just walked into the fireplace and back to my rooms.

In my rooms, I collapsed onto the couch, Harry still cradled against my chest. I laid like that for awhile, stroking Harry's soft hair and occasionally comforting him if he started to cry. We were both snapped out of a light doze by a knock on the quarter's entrance. I stood and went to the portrait and shoved it open, revealing a very happy looking Poppy.

I smiled slightly at her. "Good news?"

Poppy nodded and I allowed her to come inside. She sat on the couch and I sat in a chair across from her, sitting Harry on my lap. "Well?"

Poppy took a deep breath and told me. "Well, they were arrested by the Aurors and their child was sent to a Muggle orphanage. They are being tried on child abuse and neglect, which is-as you know-a serious crime in the Wizarding World. There is little doubt that they will be allowed to be set free."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "When is the trial? I want to see those monsters get put away."

Poppy thought for a second. "The trial is tomorrow, Severus."

Sunday May 1st, 1983

I strode confidently down the halls of the Ministry and towards Courtroom 10. The trial was about to begin and I wanted to make sure I had a good seat.

I fidgeted a little once I sat down. I had left Harry with Poppy for the day. The trial shouldn't take more than an hour, but I was still worried.

I looked around and was shocked to see that more people had arrived then I thought. I glanced up and saw that we were dealing with a full Wizengamont. Though the courtroom was buzzing with sound, the second the doors burst open, it was as though the entire world became silent as they watched the Aurors drag in the Dursleys.

There was not a single face that looked at those Muggles with pity.

Finally, they were led to their seats and remained standing as the Minister addressed them. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you are both charged with child abuse and neglect. How do you plead?"

The two of them said in unison. "Not guilty!"

The Minister glared down at them. "Very well, we call our first witness, Mrs. Arabella Figg." Mrs. Figg, the Dursleys neighbor and known Squib, took the stand. The Minister addressed her. "When did you notice that the Dursleys were abusing young Harry?"

Mrs. Figg cleared her throat. "From the very beginning, I knew something was off. Their brat, Dudley, was allowed outside to play whenever he wanted and was given ice cream whenever he cried. Harry was at the mere age of one doing work in the garden for Mrs. Dursley. Harry was never given any ice cream and would usually be punished if something as simple as wind blowing papers off of the dining room table, because they thought it was him using magic."

Minister Fudge nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Figg."

The trial proceeded as such for the next fifteen minutes, taking memories and testifications of Squibs that the Ministry had placed near Harry to help keep him safe. Finally, it was time for judgement.

"All those in favor of pardon?" Nobody in the Wizengamont raised their hands. "All those in favor of conviction?" Every hand shot up immediately. The Minister glared down at the Dursleys once more. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you are sentenced to twenty years in a maximum security cell in Azkaban."

Monday May 2nd, 1983

I awoke to a sharp cry from the other room. I got out of bed quickly and ran to Harry's room. Harry was wailing as though he were on fire. When I finally picked him up out of his bed, he latched onto me as quickly as possible. I stroked his hair, which was something that usually calmed him down. "Harry, it's ok. It was just a bad dream." I cooed.

My sick son sniffled and hiccupped before he started coughing. When he was done, he looked at me pitifully. "Daddy no hewe. Got scawed. No weave me, Daddy. Pwease." Harry hugged my neck tightly.

I rubbed his back soothingly. "Harry, Daddy has to teach today. Other kids need Daddy's attention."

"No!" Harry cried. "You my Daddy! I sowwy, fow me no feewing good! Pwease no weave!"

I pressed Harry tighter to my body. "Shh, Baby, shh. Daddy's not leaving." I glanced at my watch. 5:30 in the morning. "Ok, how about Daddy gives you a bath, gets you dressed, and then you will come with Daddy to his classes, will that be ok?"

Nodding, Harry smiled tearfully at me. "Ok, now, come on. Let's go get you in the bath." Cradling Harry close to me as he started shivering, I made my way over to the dresser and grabbed him a pair of green with golden snitches footy pajamas along with a fresh pair of underwear. I was very relieved to find that Harry was potty trained.

Once in the bathroom, I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a childs Acetaminophen Potion. After coaxing Harry to drink a capfull of the potion, I filled the tub with lukewarm water. When the water was full, I tested the temperature with my hand. Satisfied, I removed Harry's pajamas and underwear.

I gently placed him in the tub and started wetting any part of his body that wasn't submerged in water. I helped Harry tilt his head back to wet his hair and brought him back up. I squeezed some of the children's shampoo into my hand and started messaging it gently into Harry's hair. After I rinsed the suds from his hair, I grabbed a washcloth and sqeezed some of my peppermint soap onto it. I assisted Harry in standing and gently washed his tiny bruised and lacerated body. I rinsed Harry off and Accioed a towel to me. Unfolding the towel, I grabbed Harry, and wrapped the towel around him quickly so he wouldn't be exposed to the cold air.

I set Harry on the counter top and helped him get on the underwear and pajamas. When Harry was dressed, he stretched his arms out to me. Taking him in my arms, I walked towards the living room. I set Harry on one of the couches and glanced at my watch. 6:00. "Harry," he looked up at me and smiled. "Daddy needs to get some things, ok? Can you be a good boy and lay down on the couch for me?" Harry nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Baby. Daddy will be finished as soon as possible."

I rushed to my home office and snatched the graded essays from my desk and placed them in my briefcase. Walking into Harry's room, I grabbed a messenger bag from the hook and started packing things Harry might need during the day. I grabbed his pillow and baby blanket, Beba, some other toys Harry might want to play with, and a soft mat for Harry to take a nap on later.

I headed towards the bathroom and grabbed my last vials of Children's Fever Reducing Potion and Children's Pepper Up Potion. Sighing, I made a mental note to have my third and fourth years make those two potions today in class.

Nodding, I placed the two vials in the bag. Walking out towards the kitchen, I noticed Harry had fallen asleep on the couch. _Poor Baby. He's absolutely miserable._ Once in the kitchen, I dug inside the cupboards for some bottles. Harry was so sick that he couldn't even support the weight of a sippy cup. I poured some orange juice into a thermos. I also grabbed some oyster crackers for when Harry got hungry later on.

I walked back to the couch quietly. I gently lifted him up and sat down where he had been laying. I cradled Harry in my arms as he slept on. I craned my neck down and kissed his fevered forehead. Sitting upright, I saw his eyelashes flutter. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, blearily. "Nigh-nigh time, Daddy?"

"No," I chuckled. "It's breakfast time. Then, you're coming with Daddy to his classes."

"Ok, Daddy." Harry said, yawning slightly.

"Are you hungry, Baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, then. Come on, let's get something to eat." Standing slowly, so Harry wouldn't experience vertigo, I headed out of my rooms and up to the Great Hall.

As I walked in the Great Hall, all students became silent and turned their eyes on me. This was the first time they had seen Harry. Madame Pomfrey had convinced Dumbledore to allow Harry to eat in my rooms during weekends. Dumbledore agreed but only on the condition that Harry and I ate in the Great Hall during the days classes were in session.

I made it to the High Table with Harry sitting on my lap. Ignoring the stares of the students, I busied myself with making a small bowl of oatmeal for Harry.

Harry all but devoured the oatmeal. He had been violently ill the past two days. He had been able to keep only oyster crackers and juice down. I sighed in relief when the oatmeal didn't make a comeback.

After Harry finished his oatmeal and I finished my coffee, I took my leave. I made it to my classroom, and sat down behind my desk with Harry leaning against my chest. Digging in the bag full of Harry's things, I pulled out the vial of Fever Reducing Potion and Pepper Up Potion. _Two hours of relief, well, it's better than nothing._ I uncorked both vials and poured the entire Fever Reducing Potion in a bottle. "Harry, Baby, can you take your medicine for Daddy?"

Harry shied away from the bottle as I pressed it to his lips. "No," he whined pitifully.

"But," I sighed. "It'll make you feel better, Baby."

"No, icky!"

"I know it's icky, but please, it'll make you feel better." I pressed the bottle to Harry's lips again. Harry refused to open his mouth. "Harry Isaac, please," I cried out desperately.

I don't know if my pleas finally worked, or if he knew deep down that the potions would help, but Harry finally opened his mouth and drank the potion from the bottle. Once he was done, I cleaned out the bottle magically and filled the bottle with the Pepper Up Potion. Harry, being too tired from being sick to put up a fight again, opened his mouth and drank the potion. Harry's ears steamed for about a minute before they stopped. "Do you feel better, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good." I hugged Harry to my chest and kissed his soft cheek. Hearing the bell that signaled fifteen minutes until class, I stood, Harry resting on my hip. Whipping my wand out of my pocket, I placed wards around my desk so that Harry couldn't wander into the classroom where he could be harmed by a misbrewed potion. Smiling to myself, I dug out Harry's pillow and blanket, Beba, the mat, and his other toys and placed them on the floor. I set up the mat and placed the pillow and blanket on it. Before I set Harry next to his things, I transfigured the stone that was behind the wards into a soft, warm, green carpet.

I kissed Harry's temple before I set him on the ground and opened my brief case. Taking out the essays, I magically sorted them out by year and House. Mondays and Wednesdays, I had Slytherins and Gryffindors. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. And Fridays, were my prep days. As the first of the students entered my class, I placed on my stoic Potions Master face. I watched as Charlie Weasley took his seat in the very back of my class. I smirked in satisfaction that even though the year was almost finished, I could still strike fear into him. _You gotta love First Years._

Finally, the entire class trapiezed in. They sat, chattering so loudly that they didn't even hear the bell ring. "Silence." I spoke barely above a whisper, but I still recieved the desired effect. "Now, I am going to request that you keep your voices down. I know that this is near impossible, but, I do have a rather sick little boy down here today. So, try to behave like humans instead of the babboons you insist on behaving like."

The students looked at Harry as I finished. I saw a hand in the air. "Yes?"

"Sir?" It was Phillip Parkinson. A Slytherin. "Isn't that Harry Potter?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I answered. "No. That is the boy _believed_ to be Harry Potter. He is my son. Harry Isaac Snape."

"Sir, does that mean Lily Potter had an affair?" This time a Gryffindor boy by the name of Xavier Matthews.

"Mr. Matthews," I growled. "My private personal life will remain just that; private and personal. Now, today you will be brewing a Calming Draught. You have the class period, begin."

The first and second year classes flew by with no complications from Harry. I had to give him some juice at some point and I gave him a few oyster crackers. I had just given the third years their task at brewing the Children's Fever Reducing Potion and sat down behind my desk, when Harry started crying. Shocked, I pushed myself up from my chair and rushed over to him. "Harry, what is it, son?" I reached out and tried to reach out to him.

Harry cringed away from me, sobbing, "No, Uncwe Vewnon, no...I no do it! Dudwey did!"

"Oh, no, not again," I sighed. "He was getting better." I stood up and glared at my class. "I am not abandoning my son, don't make any move towards him. He's suffering from delusions from his fever. I will be right back." I exited my classroom through a side door near my desk. The door actually led to my private office. I waited for a moment, then reentered my classroom. "Harry, Baby, it's ok, Daddy's here!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Harry stood and reached up for me to pick him up. I swept him into my arms and hugged him tightly.

I glared at my class and sat behind my desk, transfiguring my chair into a rocking chair and casting a silencing charm around Harry and myself. "Okay, it's okay, Baby. Shh, shh, it's okay, honey." I started rocking us back and forth.

"Daddy...wan Beba, pwease." Harry sobbed against my chest.

"Okay, Baby, hang on. _Accio_ Beba!" The bear soared into my hand and I gave it to Harry.

"Tank you, Daddy. Sing?" Harry looked at me, eyes wide, pleading, and glazed over with fever.

"Um...okay; _Lullaby and goodnight, with red roses bedight, With lillies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lullaby and goodnight, your Daddy's delight, Shining angels beside my darling abide. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Daddy's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, you will awake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear._" Glancing down, I saw that Harry had fallen asleep on my chest.

I cancled the silencing charm and heard my students snickering. "What," I growled. "Do you all find so funny about a sick child that needs to be comforted?" The giggling stopped. I snapped my head up at them and saw that they were just sitting like deer caught in headlights. "Well? Why aren't you all working?" They all jumped and resumed their work on their potions.

Saturday May 14, 1983

"Yes, Lucius, of course, I'll see you, Cissa, and Draco at noon. Goodbye." I cancled the floo call and stood, wiping soot from my clothing.

"Daddy!" I heard Harry running toward me and spun around. I knelt down and opened my arms wide, catching him in a tight hug as he ran into them.

"Good morning, Baby." I said to him as I stood up.

"Mornin' Daddy," Harry giggled.

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Harry was finally rid of his flu. He went to Madame Pomfrey yesterday and she told me he was completely healthy and his immune system had started to strengthen. "How about we get you dressed, yeah?"

I made my way to Harry's room, tickling him on the way. I pulled out a pair of toddler jeans and a plain green long sleeved shirt. Removing Harry's pajamas, I helped him step into the jeans and I zipped and buttoned them for him. "Arms up, Baby." Harry lifted his arms and I pulled the shirt over his head. I sat him on the bed and put some socks on him.

When Harry was dressed, I carried him out into the living room and sat down on the couch with him in my lap. "Harry," I waited until Harry turned his gaze on me before continuing. "Daddy's going to have some friends over. Your Uncle's name is Lucius."

"Luc'us," Harry repeated with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Very good. Your Aunt's name is Cissa."

"Cissa!" Harry laughed and clapped this time.

I joined in with his laughter. "Very good, Baby. Now they have a son who's the a little older than you, his name is Draco."

"Dwaco."

"They'll be coming over at noon today." I glanced at the clock. "That's two-" I held up two fingers "-hours from now. How many hours from now will they be coming, Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute before holding up two fingers and saying, "Two."

I nodded. "That's right. Now, can you tell me how old you are?"

Harry scrunched his face up in concentration, finally, he cried out, "Two. I two, Daddy!"

"Yes you are!" I stood up and tossed him in the air. When I caught him, he was giggling. "You are so smart, Baby."

"Daddy 'mart, too!"

I placed him on my hip and carried him into the kitchen. I set him in his booster seat and tapped my chin in mock thought. "Am I?" I asked with a grin.

"Daddy," Harry laughed.

I ruffled his soft hair and sat down in my place at the table. We ate a simple breakfast and I spent the next hour and a half teaching Harry his alphebet and taught him how to count to five.

I was sitting on one of the couches with Harry curled against my side as I read him a Muggle story entitled Cinderella, when I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. I closed the book and stood.

"Boy, Lucius, when you say noon, you really mean noon." I greeted my best friend as I picked Harry up and rested him on my hip.

Lucius smiled at me. "My, my, Severus. You look like a Muggle."

Narcissa beamed at me. "And a handsome one at that!" She winked, playfully. She turned her attention to Draco whome was on her hip.

I looked down at myself. I wore a black long sleeved shirt with a green T-shirt over that. I also wore a pair of loose fitting dark wash jeans that hung low on my hips. On my feet I wore my scuffed up work boots. "Well, you should talk. Look at you!" I laughed.

It was true. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were sporting Muggle clothes. Lucius wore a plain white button up shirt with black slacks and black shoes. Narcissa wore a purple silk blouse with a black pencil skirt and purple high heels. Draco was dressed similar to Harry, though, he was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt instead of a green one and had on a pair of toddler Converse.

The elder blonds shrugged, while Draco stated, "Mama, down pwease."

Narcissa smiled at her son and placed him on my floor. I followed suit and placed Harry on the ground next to me. Draco walked up to Harry, standing in front of him. Harry backed up a bit and clung to my legs. Draco took another step causing Harry to hide behind my legs.

I knelt down beside my son. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head and hid his face in my chest. "Baby," I tilted his face up and had him look at Draco. "This is Draco, remember I told you he was coming over today. Draco just wants to play with you."

"Tay," Harry muttered hesitantly.

"Hi!" Draco said. "I'm Dwaco Malfoy."

"Hawwy," my son muttered again.

After that, it was smooth sailing. The boys soon became very fast friends. They played with a large majority of Harry's toys and babbled to each other. When the Malfoy's left at six that evening, Draco gave Harry a hug goodbye. Lucius and I gave each other a knowing smile. We knew the boys would be best friends.

That night, I lay next to Harry, reading him a bedtime story, like I always did. "..._Goodnight stars, goodnight air,_" I paused to turn the page, "_Goodnight noises everywhere._" I closed the small book and placed it on the bedside table and kissed Harry goodnight.

As I was at the door, Harry called, "Daddy?"

I turned around to face the bed. "Yes, Baby?"

Harry beamed sleepily at me. "Dwaco's my best fwiend."

"I know, Baby." I smiled at him and flipped off the light.

A/N: Ok, so, I've decided I haven't recieved as many reviews as I would like. So, the first person who sends me my FIRST EVER 100th review, I will do a special request story for. My only request is that you keep it at a oneshot. Give me what you want it to be about in your reviews and I'll send you a personal message when the story is finished and up on FF.N. Have fun, R&R. :D


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned it, Snape would be Harry's real dad and Harry would've gotten married to Draco instead of Ginny.

Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, Harry's Surprise

Chapter Four

Wednesday July 10, 1991

I awoke to a loud, insistant tapping at my bedroom window. Growling, I threw the covers off of me and got out of my warm bed. Hydron glared at me from her tank, as if asking, _why are you up now, you idiot?_

I stretched slightly, wincing as I felt my joints crack. Finally, I let the annoying owl in. I untied the letter and the owl flew back up to the Owlry. I glanced at the envelop. My heart skipped a beat. It was Harry's Hogwarts Letter!

Ok, yeah, I knew that Harry lived at the castle for a little over eight years but, still! My son was going to start his magical education! I opened the letter and read through it.

I was smiling as I made my way out into the living room. I was ready to tell Harry the news, when I realized, he wasn't up yet. I glanced at the clock and groaned. _Six o' clock in the bloody morning! Stupid bird!_ Sighing, I sat down on the couch and continued the book I was reading the night before.

Two hours later, I heard Harry's bedroom door open and a few seconds later, my sleepy eyed son walked out into the living room. I smiled at him. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry grinned tiredly at me. "Morning, Daddy."

My heart still fluttered oddly every time he called me that. I loved that feeling. Most children stopped using 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' at around age eight, opting to use the slightly more formal, 'Mum' and 'Dad'. Harry, however, hadn't stopped. Even when Draco teased him about it-good naturedly, of course-he would still call me 'Daddy'.

I watched as Harry walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He carried the bowl to the table and began to eat his breakfast.

After pouring myself a cup of coffee, I joined him at the table. "Why are you up so early, Daddy? I'm usually up before you during the summer." Harry asked, once he was done with his cereal.

I grimanced and took another sip of coffee. "A stupid owl was tapping at my bedroom window. I've been up for about two hours now. You know me, once I'm up, I can't fall back asleep."

Harry nodded. "What was in the mail?"

I beamed at my son and pulled the opened letter out of dressing gown pocket, and read, "_Dear Mr. Snape, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._" I looked up from the letter to see Harry grinning ear to ear.

"Did you owl them back?"

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. "No," I said sarcastically. "Not at all. I decided to make you a Muggle." I smirked at my son and he laughed.

"When can we go to get my things?" Harry was all but bouncing up and down in his chair.

I drained my coffee cup and sat in thought for a moment. "Well, I need to brew some potions in my lab. I should be finished with that at around noon, so, how about at one o' clock?"

Harry pouted for a second. "Alright." His face brightened with a thought. "Can we invite Drake, Uncle Lucius, and Aunt Cissa?"

I smiled. "Of course we can. Go jump in the shower, Baby. And then get dressed."

Harry hopped off of the chair and headed towards his room, grabbing a change of clothes. "You can wear whatever you want," I called after him. "Wizard or Muggle clothes!"

"Kay, Daddy!"

I heard him get in the shower and made my way to my room to change into my old work robes. In the lab, I brewed three potions simultaniously. One was a pain releaver, the other was a pepper up, and the last was a fever reducer. I was brewing these for the Hospital Wing because I knew Poppy was running low.

Once I left the lab at noon on the dot, Harry was practically vibrating with anticipation. "Can we go yet?"

"Not yet, Baby," I chuckled. "I need to Floo call Uncle Lucius, take a shower, and change out of my work robes. Be patient." I ruffled Harry's now shoulder length hair. I prefered him with long hair, he looked more like me. Over the years, I was able to see what all he had inhereted from me. He gained my pale skin, my high cheek bones, my long fingers, and the Snape temper, though, like me the temper only came forth very rarely. His eyes did have more flecks of black in them then they used to, and when he was angry or upset, the green darkened to greenish-black. Not as dark as mine, but still quite obvious that something was bothering him. He wasn't as outgoing as I or Lily had been at his age, and this worried me slightly.

I grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace calling, "Malfoy Manor," and shoving my head in the fire. I saw Lucius sitting on a couch, reading a book while Narcissa had her head in his lap. "Ahem!" They both jumped at the noise and I smirked at them.

"Severus!" They called in unison. "What do we owe this pleasure?" Lucius continued.

"Harry recieved his letter this morning and he has been begging me to ask you guys if you would like to accompany us to Diagon Alley today at one?"

They thought for a moment before nodding to each other. "That would be wonderful, Sev," Cissa told me, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Great! See you in an hour! Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron!" Then I ended the call. I stood from the fireplace only to be tackled from behind. Glancing over my shoulder, I smiled at my son.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Harry nuzzled his face in my back.

I turned around, knelt down, and hugged him. "For what, Baby?"

Harry looked at me, eyes glittering. "For letting Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius, and Drake come."

"No problem." I ruffled his hair once more before I stood. "Now, if you want to get out of here on time, you need to let me take a shower and change into my teaching robes, okay?"

Harry nodded and sat on the couch, grabbing his deck of exploding snap and started playing. I quickly jumped in the shower and dressed in my black 'dungeon bat' robes. I laced up my boots and headed out into the living room.

Harry was sitting on the couch and biting his lip. He looked up as I entered the room. He looked at me and actually gulped. I smiled at him, "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...I heard some students talking while I was studying with Tully and they said that you were a...a..." Harry bit his lip and looked at me. I nodded, telling him he could continue. "They said that you were a 'greasy old dungeon bat who probably worked me to the bone day in and out and I was probably skin and bones because no one has ever really seen me.'"

I sat down next to my small son. Despite the great care he has recieved since moving in with me, the Dursley's stunted his growth. Harry looked about eight instead of eleven. _Well, at least Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are in prision and their son is in foster care._

"Harry," I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I am a dungeon bat!" I said with a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, but, you're not greasy, or old, and you don't work me to the bone! You are the best father in the world! Why do they say such mean things about you when you're such a nice, caring person?"

I sighed. "You've seen me work with potions. Remember when you were eight? You decided that you'd put some Unicorn tail hair into my pepper up potion that I was brewing?" Harry nodded. "The potion blew up, causing both of our arms to get burnt, you getting grounded for two weeks, _and_ ten swats with my hand, bare skinned!" Harry winced and shifted his weight, as if he could still feel the sting. "They think I'm mean because, well, I don't want them to get hurt. And, sometimes, you need to show a little tought love to get the message across."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I remember. That was the first spanking I ever gotten. You spent half an hour calming me down afterwards, telling me you still loved me and you only did that to teach me a lesson."

"And it worked, didn't it?"

Harry bit his lip again. "What am I going to call you in class, Daddy?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I'll talk to Dumbledore today after we go to Diagon Alley." At that moment, the clock on the mantle struck one. "Well, shall we go?"

Harry jumped up and ran to the fireplace, bouncing on his heels where he stood. I chuckled as I made my way to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. Harry and I stepped inside. Making sure Harry had a good tight hold on me, I dropped the Powder and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Once we made it to the pub, we both fell out of the fireplace. I heard chuckling from above and saw Lucius staring down at the two of us with an amused look on his face. I got to my feet and helped Harry stand. "Honestly, Severus," Lucius snickered. "You can make your robes billow behind you and stalk down corridors without making a sound, but you cannot travel by Floo?"

I mock glared at my best friend. "Shut up you blonde git. You okay, Harry?" I turned my attention to my son.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry beamed up at me. "Can't wait until I can Apparate, though."

Lucius and I got a kick out of that. I placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and the three of us walked deeper into the pub. "Harry!"

"Drake!" Harry ran out of my grasp and towards his best friend. Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug and ruffled his hair.

"How're you doing, Midget?" Draco asked Harry, while patting Harry on the head.

Harry swatted the hand away. "Aw, shut up," Harry laughed.

"Good afternoon, boys." Narcissa came walking up to us.

"Hi, Aunt Cissa." Harry went up and hugged the woman.

Narcissa rested her hand on Harry's head. "Hello, dear."

"Harry, I'm a little hurt," Lucius laughed. "Why didn't I get a hug?"

Harry smiled and went to hug the blonde man. "Sorry, Uncle Lucius."

Harry went back to Draco and Draco slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Can we go now?" Draco asked, looking up at the three of us.

"Yeah, c'mon." I said and gestured towards the door leading to Diagon Alley.

"S-S-Severus?" We all turned and I groaned. Professor Quirrell was slowly making his way towards us.

When he stood right in front of us, I felt Harry hide behind me and clutch the back of my robes. "W-W-Why are y-y-you h-here t-t-today, S-S-Severus?"

"I'm here with my son to get his school supplies," I growled.

"S-Son? I-I w-w-wasn't aware that you were m-m-married."

"I'm not," I growled. I put my arm behind me and pressed Harry closer to my back. Something was telling me to keep Harry hidden from Quirrell's view.

"D-D-Did y-you a-adopt?"

"No."

"O-Of c-course. D-D-Did you k-know t-that H-Harry P-P-P-Potter will be starting H-Hogwarts th-this y-year?"

"It's not 'Potter'," Harry snapped, coming out from behind me. I felt the blood drain from my face and I tried to pull him back behind me.

I saw something flash in Quirrell's eyes that I didn't like. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, w-who are y-y-you?"

Harry drew himself up to his full height and said proudly. "Harry Isaac Snape." At this moment, some of Harry's hair fell into his right eye and he pushed it away, revealing his scar.

Quirrell's eyes grew wide and some warning sign flashed in my mind and I grabbed Harry by the shoulder and tugged him back so his back was pressed against my front. "Well, if you'll excuse us, Slatero, we need to get the children's school supplies." I then spun Harry towards the door and led him through it.

"Daddy," Harry asked once we were in the back garden with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. "Who was he?"

"That," I growled. "Was Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh."

I grabbed both of Harry's shoulders and knelt down so I could look him in the eye. "Harry, I want you to promise that you'll never be with him alone. Do not act up in his class so he can give you detention. I don't trust Professor Quirrell. Please, promise me."

Harry stared at me wide eyed for a moment before he hugged me. "I promise, Daddy."

I squeezed him tightly before I let him go. I stood and tapped the special brick that would allow us into Diagon Alley. Harry's eyes widened when the archway finally opened.

Smiling, I placed a hand on his shoulder and led him down Diagon Alley, pointing some stores out as we made our way to Gringotts. Harry stared up at the white building in awe. "Daddy?" Harry asked me. "What building is that?"

"That," I told him. "Is Gringotts, the Wizard's bank."

"Wow...cool!" Harry exclaimed.

I chuckled and led him inside the bank. We walked up to the head goblin and I gave him my key. "I would like to make a withdrawl. I want to take out enough for first year school supplies, some ingredients for my class, and enough for sundaes at Fortescue's." The goblin nodded and hopped down off of his stool.

I felt a tugging on my robes and looked down at Harry. "What about a pet, Daddy?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, Bogrod, I would also like enough money to buy any animal at Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium." The goblin nodded again and went down to the vaults. We made our way over to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco who were speaking with the goblin that handled the Malfoy finances and waited.

While we were waiting, we saw Hagrid come up from the vaults, looking a little green. Harry and Draco ran up to the half giant and hugged him. "Hiya, Hagrid!" They greeted.

"Ello, boys."

"Why were you here today, Hagrid?" I heard Harry question.

"Oh, I had to go and get something for Professor Dumbl-" Hagrid caught my glare and shake of the head. "Er, I mean, sorry Harry, can't tell ya that. Hogwarts business, very secret."

Harry looked and Draco and shrugged. "Okay, Hagrid. If you say so." Harry glanced back and saw that the goblins had come back with the money. "We've gotta get going, see ya later, Hagrid!" Harry called as he and Draco ran back over to us.

We left the bank and went to the Alley Square to some benches to take a seat and figure out where we would go first. "I think," Lucius stated, wrapping his arm around Narcissa's waist. "That we should head to Madam Malkin's first. That will take us the longest."

I nodded in agreement and stood. We started walking when Draco asked, "Uncle Sev? Where'd Harry go?"

My heart stopped then dropped into my stomach. I spun around and Harry was nowhere to be seen. I ran back to the benches and saw that Harry was still there, looking quite frightened.

I dropped to my knees and hugged him. "Oh, Harry! You had me worried sick! Why didn't you come with us?"

"I wanna go home." Harry sobbed.

I pushed myself off of him and held him out at arms length. "Harry, why do you want to go home? You were so excited this morning?"

"T-Too many p-people." Harry hicupped.

At this point, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius came running up. "What's the matter with him?" Narcissa asked gently.

I sat in thought for a second before I responded. "I think...Harry's enochlophobic either that or agoraphobic."

Draco blinked. "In english?" Lucius swatted Draco's bottom lightly. "I mean, what does that mean?"

I smiled at my godson. "It means, Draco, that Harry has a fear of crowds or of crowded places, like markets." I turned to Harry. "Harry, you will have to go to school, son. And, in order to do that, you will need school supplies."

Harry started hyperventilating. I wrapped my arms around him and started stroking his ebony hair. "Harry, shh, it'll be okay." I kissed his temple and went to stand. When I tried, I noticed Harry had his arms around my neck in a vice grip. "Harry," I said softly, "you need to let go."

Harry just shook his head and burrowed his head in my neck. Sighing, I picked him up and placed him on my hip. "Come on," I murmured into Harry's ear as he began to cry. "No tears. It'll all be alright." I nodded to Lucius and Narcissa as an indication to start walking to Madam Malkin's.

When we got outside of the shop, we looked in the window and saw that the store was empty. Sighing in relief, I pulled the door open and walked in, the Malfoys right behind me. Madam Malkin looked up when we walked in. "Hello," she called out slightly surprised. "First year?" We nodded. "Alright," she said coming out from behind the counter and going up to Draco. "Come with me, sweetie, and we'll get you all taken care of."

As she began to take Draco into the back, Draco spoke up. "I'm not here alone. My friend needs his robes, too."

Madam Malkin looked confused and glanced back at us. "Dear, I don't see any other first year."

"Actually," I said. "My son is going into his first year."

Madam Malkin cocked an eyebrow at me then looked at Harry. "Sir, your son looks no more than eight."

I heard Harry huff at that and I set him on the ground. He walked up to Madam Malkin and handed her his acceptance letter. She read it carefully before nodding and ushering him into the back room as well.

Once the boys were fitted for their school robes, we decided to go to Flourish & Blotts. Taking one look inside, it was obvious it was crowded. I looked at Harry, who was shaking like a leaf and holding his arms out to me to be held again. I picked him up and kissed him. Lucius and I shared a look and we both nodded. "Alright," Lucius announced, "it's a little too crowded in there for all of us, so, Severus and I are going to go and get the boys' books. Cissy, how about you take the boys to Fortescue's. We'll meet you there."

Narcissa nodded and I put Harry back on the ground after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for Aunt Cissa." With that, Lucius and I walked into the crowded book shop.

Lucius and I stalked down the aisles searching for the First Year texts. By the end of it, we each had a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore,_ Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble. Just as we were heading to the line, we were cut off by a mob of red heads who were running around the store like rabid monkeys. However, when most of them spotted me, they froze, minus the youngest two. I sent them all a glare and Lucius and I continued on our way.

The five of us enjoyed a hot fudge sundae each and then headed to get the other supplies. Finally, it came for the moment that the boys were waiting for. It was time to get their wands. Unsurprisingly, Ollivander's was empty. We went inside and noticed that there was no Mr. Ollivander. We were all started to get a little nervous when Harry finally broke the silence with a quiet, "Hello?"

Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander appeared on a ladder from behind a gigantic shelf, causing all of us to jump. "I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Snape. Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Your mother's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow with a unicorn tail hair core. Severus, what is your wand made of?" Ollivander smiled widely at me and I pulled out my wand and waved it, much like I had twenty years ago, until green sparks came out.

"My wand is eleven inches long, pliable, made of birch with a dragon heartstring core." I said proudly.

Ollivander turned his eyes to Draco. "Ah, Draco Malfoy, I've been expecting you as well. Lucius, Narcissa, what are your wands, again?"

Lucius pulled out his wand and cleaned it off. "Elm, with a dragon heartstring core." Lucius smiled at Draco and put his wand back in his cane.

Narcissa stroked her wand lovingly. "Mahogany, with a unicorn tail hair core." She pocketed her wand and ran her hand through Draco's hair.

Draco turned to Ollivander. "May I try first?"

Ollivander smiled. "Of course, my dear boy." Ollivander turned and grabbed a box. "Here, hawthorne and unicorn hair, ten inches long. Give it a try." Draco took the wand in his hand and immediately, white sparks shot out of it. Ollivander smiled. "First try, just like your parents. Come this way and we can pay for it and get it wrapped up for you."

While Ollivander was ringing up Draco's wand, Harry turned to me and climbed onto my lap. I adjusted my position on the chair to accomodate him better. "What is it, little one?" I asked, putting my hand on the small of his back.

Harry turned wide, tear filled eyes on me. "What if he doesn't have a wand here for me?"

I smiled softly and wiped away a tear that had fallen on Harry's cheek. "Harry, everyone thinks that. But, don't worry, your wand is in here somewhere."

"Mr. Snape? Are you ready?" Ollivander had pulled down a stack of boxes for Harry to try.

After about the thirteenth wand, I was beginning to wonder if what I told Harry was true. By the twenty-fifth, we were all starting to get a little worried. By the thirty-first, we were all having near panic attacks. "Here," Ollivander said, slightly desperate to find Harry a wand. "Try this, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple; an unusual combination."

As Harry's fingers made their way to the wand, we were all holding our breaths, silently praying that thirty-two would be the one. Harry's wrapped his hand around the wand and, finally, bright red sparks shot out of the tip. We all cheered. Harry looked at me and beamed, "You were right, Daddy! He did have a wand for me!"

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but my school year has been very hectic. Not to mention prom was a few weeks ago and my graduation is coming up. I promise, I will try to update more often, but I'm starting college in the fall, so don't feel too upset if I don't. Read and review, it does help with my creative thinking process! :D **

**3JakesGirl2010**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned it, Snape would be Harry's real dad and Harry would've gotten married to Draco instead of Ginny.

Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, Harry's Surprise

Chapter Five

Saturday August 31, 1991 9:00 AM

"Daddy?" Harry was biting his lip nervously and fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

I finished buttoning up my robes and turned to him. "Yes, Harry?"

"Do I really have to ride the train?" Harry's eyes were moist, fighting back tears.

"Come on, come here." I guided him over to the couch and sat down beside him. "Why don't you want to ride the train?"

Harry's lower lip quivered before he bit it and muttered, "Too many people."

I sighed and wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders. "Harry, Draco will be there."

Harry looked at me as if I was stupid. "Yeah! And so will all of his other friends! Draco's the only friend I've got. Besides, he'll probably ditch me when we get on the train." Harry grumbled the last under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, I heard him. "Harry Isaac Snape!" I watched with grim satisfaction when Harry flinched. It wasn't often that Harry was in trouble. "How dare you say that! Draco Malfoy has been your best friend since you were two years old!"

Harry's eyes flashed and turned a shade darker. He stood and drew himself up to his full height, all 4' 3". "Only because he's your best friend's son!"

I stood up straight so I stood at my very menacing 6' 5" and glared down at him. "That's a lie, Harry Isaac, and you know it! You are Draco's best friend! Just like he is yours! I can't believe you would question Draco's friendship!"

Harry's shoulders drooped and he sagged onto the couch, defeated. Prancing out of the kitchen came Harry's pure white kitten, minus a black star on the forehead, Ivory. She wound herself around Harry's ankles before pouncing onto his lap. She began to nuzzle him and purr rapidly. Harry stroked her absent mindedly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, still looking at Ivory.

I smiled softly at him and hugged him after the cat jumped down. "It's alright, Baby."

"Snape." Harry said, monotonously.

I stared at him with a curious gaze. "What?"

Harry offered a small smile. "You're gonna have to start calling me 'Snape,' Professor Snape."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. We sat in amlicable silence for awhile. "I just don't understand why I have to ride the train, Daddy."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Harry, it's tradition. Every student rides the train! It's a great way to meet friends and catch up with the friends you haven't seen for the entire summer."

Harry turned his emerald eyes on me. "Is it manditory?"

I sighed again. "Unfortunately, it is." I told him.

Harry acquired a sour expression on his face. "Whose bright idea was it to make it manditory?"

I scowled. "Dumbledore's."

"Then, Dumbledore is an idiot." Harry nodded his head, as if that settled the matter.

"Harry...don't say stuff like that."

Harry looked at me and blinked. "Why not?"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore did a lot for me. I...I owe my life to him."

Harry stared at me, wide eyed. "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh." Harry drank in the information. "He's still an idiot for making it manditory, though." Harry and I laughed at that.

"Yes, well, it's Dumbledore. The man is insane, after all."

Harry nodded and glanced at the clock. "Well," he sighed, "I guess it's time to head to Kings Cross."

Saturday August 31, 1991 11:04 AM

Harry Snape sat in his compartment with his best friend of eight years, Draco Malfoy. What shocked Harry was that Draco totally ignored his other friends offer at joining them in their compartment. Draco and Harry were playing a game of Gobstones and laughing.

Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a red headed boy with dirt on the side of his nose. "Do you two mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry was about to say that he didn't mind when Draco glared at the boy and sneered, "Yes, we do."

The boy was about as red as his hair. "Who do you think you are?"

Draco stood up. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said proudly. However, when the boy snorted with laughter, Draco looked furious. "You think my name's funny do you?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." The boy turned his attention to Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

Harry didn't want to introduce himself, but remembered what his Daddy had taught him about manners. "I'm Harry."

"Well," Ron sniffed. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Harry. You wouldn't want to go messing with the _wrong _sort." Ron shot a glare at Draco then turned his attention back to Harry. "I can help you there, mate." Ron stuck his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry stared at the hand. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry told Ron, coolly.

Ron went red again and went to storm out of the compartment. Before he left, however, he said "You just made a big mistake. You'll regret this Harry..." He stopped when he realized that Harry never told him his last name.

Harry pushed him the rest of the way out of the compartment, and before he slammed the door, said, "Harry. Harry Snape."

The rest of the train ride went by without much incident...unless you count a bushy haired, bucked tooth girl asking if they had seen some boy's toad. Finally, the train began to slow and Harry and Draco changed into their robes.

When they hopped off of the train and into the crowd, Harry started hyperventilating. Draco grabbed Harry's hand in a soothing and comforting gesture then pulled him over to where Hagrid was standing.

Harry smiled tearfully up at the half giant. "H-Hiya, Hagrid," Harry sniffed.

Hagrid smiled comfortingly down at him. "How yeh doin, Harry?"

Harry laughed a bit. "Okay, I suppose." Harry smiled when Hagrid gently ruffled his hair.

"Alrigh! Firs' Years in the boats, c'mon now! Two people per boat!" Hagrid called.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other and bolted for the first boat they saw, neither noticed that they were still holding hands.

On the boat, the boys were chattering away, they didn't even glance up when the castle came into view, having seen it from the lake at night many times when the went midnight swimming with Severus over the summers. Finally, the boats landed on shore and Hagrid led them to the main doors, and after knocking, left them with Professor McGonagall

Harry ran up to the stern Professor. "Hi, Aunt Minerva." Harry said happily, but quietly so the other students wouldn't hear.

Minerva gave him a soft smile. "Hello, Harry." She turned her attention to the rest of the First Years. "Follow me." She led them inside and though Harry expected to be led into the Great Hall, instead, she led them into an empty chamber, forcing the First Years to stand very close together. As Harry felt the onslaught of another panic attack, he felt Draco grab his hand and immediately relaxed a bit.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The opening feast will begin in a moment, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Harry and Draco both stood up a little straighter at the mention of Slytherin, both hoping to be put in their Fathers house. "While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Before McGonagall could finish her speech, a pudgy boy from the middle of the group yelled, "TREVOR!" and rushed to the front, grabbing the escaped toad. McGonagall glared at the boy for interupting her. The boy gave a meek, "Sorry," and retreated to the middle of the crowd.

McGonagall inhaled sharply through her nose. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

As soon as she left, the soon to be sorted First Years began speaking rapidly and nervously. Harry and Draco just stood talking about how they thought the school year would go. How they both wanted to try out for their house teams when they were old enough. How excited they were for the first Potions class. They were just talking about how they hoped Severus would give them more advanced work since they had already made the First Year potions when students behind them screamed.

Harry and Draco spun around and saw about twenty ghosts float through the walls. The Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick were having their usual argument about Peeves. Harry and Draco shrugged and tuned the ghosts out.

At that moment, McGonagall came back in. She glanced over the First Years and said, "We're ready for you now, follow me." The First Years got into a line and trudged their way into the Great Hall.

Behind them, Harry heard some girl say, "It's not really the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

McGonagall led the First Years up the aisle came to a stop in front of the Head Table. Harry glanced up at his Daddy and smiled. Severus smiled a bit then went back to his stoic face. McGonagall cleared her throat and turned her attention to a list she held in her hands. "Now, when I call your name, you will step forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses." McGonagall consulted the list and called, "Abbott, Hannah!"

McGonagall continued to call students up one by one. The bushy haired, buck toothed girl-whose name was Hermione Granger-was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called over the chatter in the Hall.

Draco beamed, squeezed Harry's hand briefly, then went up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall lowered the hat and it barely even grazed his hair when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco hopped off of the stool and walked by Harry on his way to the Slytherin table. Draco looked at Harry and smiled, "I'll save you a seat, mate."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Drake." Then turned his attention back to McGonagall who was now on the P last names. _Not much longer,_ Harry thought anxiously.

"Snape, Harry!" McGonagall called, a maternal smile creeping over her usually stern features.

Harry approached the stool on shaky legs and scrambled up. Harry glanced over at Severus and saw he was watching with rapt attention. Harry gulped then looked up at Professor McGonagall. He didn't look at her long, for his vision was soon obstructed by the hat. Harry waited on pins and needles.

"Hmmm," murmured a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes...and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So, where shall I put you?"

Harry lifted the hat a bit so he could see Draco, then he glanced back at his father who smiled when he met his eyes. "Ah, yes," purred the hat. "You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that...no. It had better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall removed the hat and looked at Harry. Harry stared at Draco then his father. Neither face showed any emotion except shock. Harry slid off the stool and trudged to the Gryffindor table. There was no applause for him.

After Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and he took his seat next to Draco, Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down and everybody clapped and cheered. Harry just rolled his eyes as did Severus. I few seats down from him, Harry heard the boy Ron ask, "Is he...a bit mad?"

"Mad?" Replied the boy whom Harry could assume was one of Ron's brothers. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But, he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Ron?" Harry tuned out Ron's reply and tucked into his food serving himself his favorites.

"That does look good," Nearly Headless Nick said sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

Harry looked up at Nick sympathetically. "I'm sorry you can't taste it, Sir Nicholas."

"Hey!" Ron screamed suddenly, pointing a chicken leg at Nick. "I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Nick glared. "I'd prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind!"

"_Nearly_ Headless?" Questioned that Hermione girl in a stuck up voice. "How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Nick looked at Harry and sighed. "Like _this_," he snapped. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. His head flopped over onto his left shoulder and stayed that way. Nick then flipped his head back onto his shoulders and floated away.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was having a conversation with the Bloody Baron. Harry sighed. He would miss talking to The Baron. Draco looked up and saw Harry watching and pointed him out to Baron.

The Baron nodded and floated his way towards Harry. "Hello, young Master Snape." The Baron greeted after bowing.

Harry bowed where he sat. "Greetings, Baron. You're rather far from your usual haunt, aren't you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

The Baron got a mischevious glint in his eye. "Indeed I am. But, I could say that about you as well, Master Snake."

Harry nodded sadly. "Yes, I suppose you could, Baron." He glanced at Draco. "I suppose you could."

The Baron looked like he was going to pat Harry on the back, but then remembered it would make him shiver. So, instead, he offered a quiet farewell and returned to the Slytherin table.

"I'm half-and-half," said a sandy haired boy with an Irish accent. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. The other first years laughed.

"How about you, Neville?" Asked Ron.

"Pure-blood." The pudgy boy who lost his toad muttered. Harry made a mental note that the boy's name was Neville.

Hermione turned to Harry. "What about you?" She asked, in an annoyingly stuck up way.

Harry thought for a moment. "I...don't know."

Ron glared. "How do you _not_ know, Snape? Your dad's obviously a wizard. He's sitting right up there." Ron pointed towards Severus. "What about your mum? Was she a witch?"

Harry bowed his head. "I don't know."

"What?" Ron scoffed. "Your mum never told you? Ha, she probably ditched when she realized she was screwing a Snape and would have his spawn!" The group of first year boys around him laughed.

Harry's eyes swam with tears. "My mum is _dead_! You insensitive arsehole!" Harry yelled.

The entire hall went quiet. Ron's face paled at this bit of information. "Oh..." he muttered. "Sorry." Several people laughed at Ron's embarrassment then continued their interrupted conversations.

Harry wanted nothing more than to go to his dorm and go to bed. He glanced up at his Daddy and noticed that he was talking to Professor Quirrell. Quirrell turned and looked his way. Harry felt a searing pain in his scar and hissed, clamping a hand over his forehead.

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You should take a Headache Relieving Potion. However, they can be quite complex to-"

"Complex?" Harry scoffed, rubbing his scar absently from over his hair. "You've gotta be kidding me? I've been able to make a Headache Relieving Potion since I was seven!"

Hermione looked very put out and started to rub at her eyes. The sandy haired boy glared at Harry. "You didn't have to make her cry, you know?" The other first years glared at Harry.

Before Harry could even attempt to defend himself, Dumbledore stood up again and began to speak. "Ahem...just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore paused to twinkle at Ron's twin brothers.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Several students chuckled but silenced when some older students said he wasn't joking.

"And now, before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry groaned. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said jovially, "and off we go!" Dumbledore began to conduct and Harry rolled his eyes up to his Daddy, who looked like he was about to have a brain anuerism. Finally, the last of the students finished the horrid song. "Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping away imaginary tears. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed after Ron's eldest brother to the Gryffindor common room. They were stopped by Peeves. "Oooooooooh!" Came his evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

Before Ron's brother, who Harry then learned was called Percy because Ron called to him when Peeves started swooping down on them, could say anything, Harry looked up at Peeves. "Now, now, Peeves. You wouldn't want me to call my good friend Baron, would you? You know how the Baron hates you picking on first years, imagine how he would feel if you were picking on me?" Harry smirked up at the poltergeist.

"O-Of course, young Master Snape. No need to call the Baron, is there? Off I go!" Peeves vanished on the spot, a look of fear on his face.

Where Harry had expected praise for sending the poltergeist away, he ended up being glared at by everyone in the group. "As prefect," Percy snapped coldly. "It is _my_ job to deal with Peeves. Not yours!" The rest of the first years snickered as Harry felt his face flush. "Come on."

They finally stopped at a painting of a rather large woman in a pink dress. "Password," she asked.

"Caput Draconis," stated Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Harry couldn't help but gag at the horrible color scheme. His room back in his Daddy's quarters were done up in his two favorite colors; green and black. They had been his favorite colors since he was little, because of Beba.

Percy directed the girls to their dormitory and the boys to theirs. The second Harry was through the door, his legs were instantly entangled by a white ball of fur. "Hello, Ivory." He scratched his kitten behind her ears. "Who's a pretty girl?" The kitten stared up at him with bright blue eyes and mewed happily.

"Great, you have a bloody cat." Ron muttered as he shoved past Harry to claim his bed. Ivory hissed at Ron for bumping into her master. "Do me a favor, Snape, and keep it away from me. I have a rat, and don't think I won't hex you if I find it missing." Ron glared at Harry and started getting ready for bed.

Harry sighed angrily and followed suit. He set Ivory on his bed who instantly wrapped up into a ball and stared at him. He smiled and petted his kitten as he slowly climbed into the bed. Ivory scampered up and layed next to him. "I miss Draco," Harry whispered to her. Ivory licked his cheek. "I bet you miss Ebony, too." The cat purred. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them tomorrow." Harry petted Ivory until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Uhhhhh...Hi? *ducks the large amount of objects thrown at her* HEY! Stop it. *pauses* Thank you. Now then, I have a reason why I didn't update in so long...I didn't want to. JUST KIDDING! :D Honestly, I did want to, but I had massive writers block on this chapter, and I've had a whole bunch of stuff going on with my life. *strangles life because it got in the way of my fanfictions* Now then, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Also...REVIEW! I cannot stress that enough. If you don't review, a spider will climb into your head and force you to tap dance until you do! Yeah, how would you like that? I know I wouldn't, so review. Well, ta-ta! :D**

**3 PGF**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned it, Snape would be Harry's real dad and Harry would've gotten married to Draco instead of Ginny.

Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, Harry's Surprise

Chapter Six

To say Harry was unhappy in his dorm was an understatement. It had only been a week since the start of term and already, the first year boys, sometimes even the first year girls, would mess with him or tease him. After the second week of classes, Harry came into the dorm to find Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville dunking Ivory into a tub of water and holding her under the water. Before he could do anything, Harry's accidental magic sprang forward and spilled the tub of water all over the four boys. The soaking wet kitten raced over to her master and hid behind his legs, shivering. Harry knelt down and picked Ivory up. "The nerve of all of you!" Harry shouted. "I don't care if you mess with me, but to harm a poor innocent animal, that's just sick and twisted!" Harry spun on his heel and raced to the dungeons as fast as his legs could carry him.

He crashed into Draco in the Entrance Hall. "Woah, hey there, short stuff. What's wrong?" Draco grabbed Harry gently by the shoulders.

"Those jerks in my dorm! Look what they did to poor little Ivory," Harry showed Draco the drenched kitten. Ebony, Draco's black cat with a white cresent moon on his forehead peeked his head around Draco's legs. Harry set Ivory on the ground and watched as Ebony licked his mate dry.

"Harry, how much do they mess with you?" Draco asked, concerned for his best friend.

"A few things here and there, taking my stuff, screwing around with my homework. I don't care if they mess with me, Drake, it's when they mess with Ivory..." Harry growled, not able to finish his sentence.

Draco bit his lip. "Does Uncle Sev know?"

"Does Uncle Sev know what, boys?" Neither noticed that Severus had come up from the dungeons when he heard their voices.

"Nothing, Professor," the boys said in unison.

"Mr. Snape," Severus addressed his son. "Why is Ivory drenched in what I hope is water?"

"Um...well...y-you see, Professor..." Harry was stalling, that was never a good sign to Severus.

Draco shook his head at his friend. _Well, if he won't tell him, I will_, Draco thought. "Harry's been having problems with the other Gryffindors, Uncle Sev."

Severus raised a midnight eyebrow. "Problems? What kind of problems?"

Harry blushed and glared at Draco. "Nothing. It's all in good fun, that's all."

"Them attempting to drown your cat is not 'all in good fun,' Harry!" Draco snapped.

"You didn't have to go and tell him, you know! It wasn't your business to tell, Draco!" Harry raged.

"That's enough, both of you!" Severus yelled.

Both boys had the decency to look ashamed. "Now then, you both will follow me to my quarters where we will discuss this." Neither boy could say anything as Severus grabbed them both by the back of the neck and guided them to his rooms.

Once there, Harry began to relax for the first time since he was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry ran to his favorite seat on the couch while Draco sat next to him. Severus summoned the boys their favorite drink and sat down in his arm chair. _The very arm chair I rocked Harry in when I first brought him back to me,_ Severus thought nostalgically. _My, how time flew by_.

"Harry," Severus began. "What's going on up in the Tower?"

"Nothing," Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Severus looked at Draco. "They've been taking his things and screwing around with his homework. Harry walked into the dorm today to see them attempting to drown poor little Ivory." Draco told him, glaring at Harry for pretending nothing was wrong.

"How do I know they weren't just trying to give her a bath?" Harry asked. Severus, Draco, Ivory, and Ebony stared at him as if to say, "Yeah, a bath. And the giant squid just wants you to come to a tea party when it drags you under water." Harry threw his hands in the air. "Ok, fine, they weren't trying to give her a bath! But, honestly, I can handle this!"

"Harry," Severus sighed. "This is bullying. You can't just expect me and Draco to sit aside and watch it happen?"

"They already call me 'Snape's Baby Brat!' You and Draco interfering would only make it worse, Daddy!" Before Harry could listen to another word they had to say, he stood and walked out of his dad's quarters, stopping only to grab Ivory.

Before Harry knew it, it was Halloween. His favorite holiday. He and Draco were back on speaking terms, however, Severus was still irate with his son. _As if I don't know what it's like to be bullied_, Severus thought sullenly, going through old ingredients that needed to be thrown out.

In charms, the students were finally going to learn how to levitate something. Harry and Draco succeeded on the first try, gaining them five points to their respective houses. A few rows down, Ron was having problems. "Ron, stop, you're saying it wrong! It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever!" Ron snarled.

Hermione glared at him and performed the spell. Gaining praise from Flitwick and an extra five points to Gryffindor.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Harry and Draco heard Ron telling his little group. "She's a nightmare honestly, no wonder she hasn't gotten any friends." Harry and Draco watched as Hermione shoved past them, tears streaming down her face.

"I think she heard you, Ron." Neville said quietly.

"So?" said Ron, but he did look a bit upset. "She must've noticed she's got no friends. Merlin, even Snape has more friends than her!"

"Yeah!" howled Seamus. "One! And a slimy Slytherin at that!"

"What do you expect," piped up Dean. "Look at the boy's father!"

Draco had to physically hold Harry back as his dorm mates began insulting his father. "Think of the feast, Harry. Come on," Draco continued to drag Harry away from the Gryffindors and made a mental note to tell his Uncle as soon as possible.

At the feast, Harry was having a good time, despite his lack of friends in the house. "Hey, Ron," Harry heard Seamus say. "Where's Hermione?"

"Parvati Patil said she won't come out of the girls' bathroom. She's been in there all afternoon, crying." Neville stated. Ron looked a tad more upset by that fact.

Harry was helping himself to more food when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. "Troll! In the dungeons! Tr-Troll in the dungeons." The hall grew eerily quiet. "Thought you ought to know." Then, the Defence professor fainted.

The hall was mass chaos, filled with students screaming. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. "Now then. Prefects, will lead your house back to your dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Sir?" Severus questioned. "What of my Slytherins? Their dorms are _in _the dungeons!"

Dumbledore thought for a minute. "Slytherins! Follow the Gryffindors! You'll camp up there until it is safe!"

Draco ran and caught up with Harry. "How could a troll get in?" Harry questioned his best friend.

"No idea. Trolls are really stupid. Probably Peeves playing a joke." Draco grumbled.

Harry stopped. "I just thought of something."

"Now? C'mon Harry!" Draco tried to drag him after the rest of the group.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry stared at Draco imploringly.

Draco gave in. "Oh, fine! But, if we die, I'm going to haunt your ghost for the rest of eternity!" They then took off towards the girls bathroom they saw Hermione go into earlier that day.

On their way, they saw Severus. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into an alcove. "What's Daddy doing up here? Why isn't in the dungeons with the other teachers?"

"No clue, mate." Draco whispered back. They waited for Severus to pass and rushed to the girls bathroom. They stopped. They felt the ground shake. Then, at the end of the corridor, was a giant troll. "I think the troll's left the dungeons," Draco said, absolutely petrified.

"It's headed into the girls' bathroom!" Harry shouted and ran forward.

They followed the troll inside and saw Hermione staring there with a look of pure terror on her face. "Hermione, move!" Harry shouted at the girl, attempting to distract the troll.

"Hey, pea-brain!" Draco yelled as he lobbed a hunk of wood at the troll's head. It made contact. The troll turned to Draco and roared, causing Draco to back himself into a wall as it advanced.

Without thinking, Harry ran and leapt onto the troll's back, clinging to its neck. Harry hung on for dear life and shoved his wand up the troll's nose. The troll took that moment to grab Harry by the ankle and hold him upside down, trying to hit him with its club.

"Do something!" Harry screamed.

Draco looked around him. "What?"

"Anything! Hurry up, Draco!" Harry was terrified. "I want Daddy," he whimpered so softly nobody but himself could hear him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Draco yelled. The club was removed from the troll's hand mid-swing and was dropped on its head.

The troll released Harry who scrambled away as fast as he could as the troll began to fall. There was an echoing crash and the troll remained still.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione questioned with a quiver in her voice.

"I don't think so," Harry answered with a smile. "Just knocked out." Hermione smiled back at him.

"Oh, oh my goodness!" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. The three turned and saw McGonagall, Quirrell, and Severus in the doorway. Severus looked at the boys murderously. "Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall snapped.

"Well..." the two hedged.

"It's _my_ fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke.

"Wha-Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall looked stunned.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it." She looked at the troll and shivered. "But I was wrong. If Harry and Draco hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may...It was a foolish thing on your part and I'm severely dissappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from you, for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen," she turned to face the boys. "I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Ten points...will be awarded to each of you." The boys smiled at her. "For sheer dumb luck!"

"P-P-Prehaps we'd ought to go. I-I-It might wake up." Quirrell stammered.

In the hallway, Harry, Draco, and Hermione smiled at each other. "Harry," Hermione said hesitantly. "I'm sorry for how the other Lions have been treating you. I'll try to get them to stop. And, even if I can't, I'll be your friend. I'll stick up for you. And Ivory."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled, so did Draco.

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall will escort you back to your dormitory. Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me." Severus said in a cold, clipped tone.

Hermione waved goodbye as Harry and Draco shuffled behind Severus. It took far too quickly to get to the dungeons for the boys' liking. Both Harry and Draco blanched when, instead of heading to Severus' private rooms, he led them to his office. "Get in." Severus sneered.

On wobbly legs Harry and Draco went to the chairs that sat in front of Severus' desk. They sat on the very edges of their chairs as they waited for Severus to sit. Severus sat at his desk and steepled his fingers while leaning his elbows on the desk.

Severus watched as the boys began to fidget and squirm. He just sat there and stared at them. He decided to let them stew for a bit.

When both of the boys looked to be on the verge of tears did Severus decide to put them out of their misery. "Who," Severus began, "would like to tell me what you two were thinking!"

"We're sorry, Daddy." Harry sobbed. "We heard Longbottom say that Hermione was in a bathroom and we knew she didn't have any clue about the troll! We didn't want her to get hurt. Please don't expel us!" Draco, who had been fighting back tears while Harry spoke, began crying in earnest at the word "expel."

"Boys." Severus said, stunned. "I'm not going to expel you!"

Draco and Harry both looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes. "Y-You're not?" Draco asked quietly while Harry wiped his own tears away.

"No, boys, I'm not." Severus stood and knelt between the two of them and opened his arms. Both boys took the invitation and flew into his arms. "When I heard you boys screaming it just about gave me a heart attack! I've never been so scared in my entire life." He gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Promise me you won't do anything that reckless again."

"We promise!" Both boys said together.

"Good." Severus smirked. "However, Draco, you realize I'm going have to contact your parents."

"You're going to call Mama and Papa!" Draco looked, if it was possible, paler than usual.

"Of course. I think they'll want to know about their son's heroic exploits," Severus grinned.

Draco sighed and visibly sank in his chair relief. "Thanks for the heart attack, Uncle Sev."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. "Now you know how I felt." He ruffled Draco's hair affectionately. "How about you head back to your dorm. I still want to talk to my son." Draco nodded and left immediately.

Severus tapped on the chair Draco had just vacated with his wand, thus transforming it into an armchair. He sat down in it and looked at Harry softly. Harry's lower lip trembled as he shuffled towards his father. "I'm not mad, Baby." Severus murmured as he lifted Harry into his lap. Harry stared at him with wide eyes before he began to cry earnestly into his chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Daddy! P-p-p-please don't hate me! I was t-t-trying to help Hermione! D-d-don't send me away!" Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists, sobs shaking his small frame.

Severus rubbed his back and gathered him up in his arms, attempting him to shield him from the pain. He tapped on the chair with his wand again and this time it turned into a rocking chair. He began to rock Harry slowly, occasionally kissing his forehead. Once Harry cried himself out, he didn't move. "Harry?" Severus asked with a gentle shake.

Harry looked up at him, green eyes still sparkling with tears, face red and puffy. "Will you sing for me, Daddy?" Harry asked in such a small voice that Severus couldn't have refused even if he had wanted to.

Severus began rocking again. "_Lullaby, and goodnight, with red roses bedight, With lillies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! Lullaby and goodnight, your Daddy's delight, Shining angels beside my darling abide. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Daddy's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, you will awake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear_." Severus glanced down and saw that Harry had fallen asleep against his chest. "Sleep well, Baby." Severus murmured before transfiguring the chair again, this time into a bed large enough for the both of them.

**A/N: Okay, yes, I know, it has been almost a year since I've updated this story...and for that I apologize! I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me? :) I am actually starting the seventh chapter as we speak and I'm on summer vacation now, with my first year of college finally over! XD Anyway, please review, it might help me update faster. ;)**

**Luv,**

**PGF. **


End file.
